My Sad Ending
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Percayalah kepada orang yang telah mencintaimu meskipun orang itu acuh padamu, karena akan ada akhir bahagia walau hanya sekejap dan berganti menjadi akhir yang menyakitkan.../ Curhatan kisah nyata author!/ RnR!


**Bisa dibilang ini curhatan saia.**

**Kesedihan yang saia curhatin tahun lalu dan saia edit-edit, jadilah sebuh fic ini.^^**

**Biar dibilang lebay karena curhat difanfic, sepertinya banyak author yang curhat lewat fanfic, jadi saia juga boleh, ya.**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Ganre :** Angst, Tragedy

**WARNING:**Typo, alur ngebut (maybe), abal, de el el

Enjoy..!

**,,****,,**

Mempunyai kekasih tampan, digilai banyak anak gadis, pasti sebuah kenyataan yang membahagiakan untuk kaum hawa jika mempunyai kriteria yang kusebutkan tadi. Tapi, taukah kalian bahwa aku malah merasa tidak bahagia?

Aku mempunyai kekasih seperti itu, tapi…

**,,****,,**

'Tap, tap, tap,' suara langkah kakiku dan kekasih disebelahku terus terdengar karena tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Jalanan sudah sepi karena sudah jam 21:13. Aku masih berjalan untuk pulang dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahku, begitu juga kekasihku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memakai seragam dengan jam segini, karena aku murid SMU yg bekerja sambilan disebuah kafe. Umurku 16 tahun, aku murid SMU Kurika Miata, sedangkan kekasihku ini 17 tahun dan bersekolah diSMU Konoha Shizuta. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke bisa jadian karena kami bertemu ditempat kerja part time yang sama.

Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu repot bekerja sambilan, tapi karena kakakku hanya digaji bulanan, aku bekerja untuk uang cadangan sehari-hari untukku, kakak, dan ibu. Ayahku? Ayahku sudah meninggal saat umurku 5 tahun dan kakak 8 tahun. Beruntung saat aku dan kakak masih kecil, ibu bekerja menjadi desainer gaun pengantin untuk biaya sekolahku dan kakak.

Cukup untuk pribadiku, sekarang aku menengok kearah sebelah kananku, Sasuke masih diam saja. Kami akan ngobrol jika aku yang akan mulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku masih sambil melihatnya.

"Hn?"

"Hari minggu nanti, bisa 'kan kita kencan lagi?"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu ditempat biasa," jawabnya datar.

Jangan heran jika tau aku yang mengajaknya kencan. Itu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa kencan dengannya jika bukan aku yang mengajaknya. Sebenarnya aku sangat benci seperti ini, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu dia berjalan belok, sedangkan aku lurus.

"Sampai jumpa," balasku sekenanya dan sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang pulang bersama, lalu sang lelaki mengantar sang gadis sampai rumahnya dengan selamat dan mengucapkan 'Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu.' dengan tulus.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untukku…

Dan andai semua tau, biasanya sepasang kekasih akan berangkat kencan dengan sang gadis yang akan dijemput sang lelaki dirumahnya. Tidak untukku, aku dan Sasuke katemuan ditaman kota, setelah itu baru kita pergi kencan. Jika semua orang bertanya kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke, sudah kubilang kan, aku mencintainya dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku.

**,,****,,**

"BAKA IMOUTO, AYO BANGUUUUN!" teriakan itu… Aku membuka mataku yang lengket karena masih mengantuk karena gadis yang 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aneki baka-ku sudah membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali. Yah, mau tak mau ini kewajibanku karena aku harus segera berangkat sekolah. "Uuukh, aku bangun. Sudah jangan berteriak!" jawabku sambil bangun dengan malas-malasan. Dan sukses membuat Aneki baka-ku itu bersiap memberikan deathglare padaku.

Aku dan kakak memang sudah terbiasa bertengkar dipagi hari, dan ini sudah perang yang ke 1004… Yang akhir-akhirnya kami yang akan kena jiwiran pedas ibu-ku.

"Sakura, cepat mandi! Sasame, cepat turun kebawah dan habiskan sarapanmu! Kalian benar-benar adik-kakak yang tidak bisa akur! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin masalah!"

Aku langsung kekamar mandi dan disusul kakak yang turun kelantai satu rumah kami.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME…**

Sekarang, disinilah aku. Tempatku menimbah ilmu. Bel pelajaran terakhir telah berdering dan saatnya untukku berangkat ke-kafe tempatku bekerja part time.

"Sakura, hati-hati dijalan!" seru gadis seumuranku dengan senyum cerahnya, Ino. Lalu disambut lambaian sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Hinata yang tersenyum manis, Ten-ten yang tersenyum lebar sama dengan Temari. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum yang sangat tulus. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Sesampainya dikafe, aku langsung mengganti seragam dan memulai dengan mencuci piring dan cangkir. Kulihat tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan besar mengambil sebagian cucian yang sedang kubilas. Ternyata Sasuke. Dia membantuku membilas piring-piring diwastafel.

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahku, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn," walau hanya jawaban singkat, setidaknya dia menjawab ucapanku.

"Teme, bisakah kau bersikap lebih manis pada Sakura-chan. Apa-apaan jawabanmu tadi? Huh!" Tiba-tiba saja suara khas yang ditelingaku terdengar. Dialah Naruto, teman kerja part time-ku dan Sasuke. Dikafe ini memang bukan hanya aku. Disini ada Sasuke dan Naruto, yang seumuran dengan Sasuke, dan tentu saja satu tahun diatasku. Naruto dan Sasuke memang satu sekolah, berbeda denganku. Karena kami kerja part time disinilah kami dipertemukan dan menjadi teman akrab. Sampai suatu hari aku menyukai Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau Naruto menyukaiku, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tau karena dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya padaku. Mau tau kenapa?

**FLASHBACK ON**

Malam sudah tiba, sudah tiba saatnya aku dan pegawai lainnya pulang. Selesai mengganti pakaian, aku yang melewati toilet pria, tidak sengaja aku mendengar perbincangan Sasuke dan Naruto…

"Apa kau tidak sadar juga, Sasuke?" suara Naruto samar-samar terdengar, sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat. "Aku memang menyukai Sakura-chan, tapi demi persahabatan kita, aku merelakannya untukmu karena kau pernah bilang kau juga menyukainya. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Dan… Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Selain itu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto.

'Sasuke-kun, menyukaiku?' batinku bertanya-tanya. Fikiranku kacau. Aku terus berdiri didepan toilet pria itu dan ingin tau apa jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah… menyatakan cinta pada gadis," Sukses jawaban Sasuke itu membuatku sweatdrop. Yang benar saja? Apa dia bohong untuk menghindari Naruto?

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan, Teme?"

"I-Itu… Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun! Kau mengerti, Dobe?"

Eh? Yang benar saja? Yang kudengar dari nadanya, sepertinya Sasuke tidak berbohong. "Astaga, kalau Sakura-chan mengetahui ini bagaimana, ya?" lanjut suara Naruto terdengar olehku.

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!"

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu itu!" Naruto berbicara seperti itu? Dasar!

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, BAKA!"

"Kalau kau memang pria, jantanlah sedikit. Dasar payah! Ingat, kalau kau belum bisa menyatakan cintanya, aku akan mengambilnya darimu. Camkan itu!"

'Dheg!' Sepertinya mereka akan segera keluar, lebih baik aku pergi. Baru beberapa langkah aku pergi, Naruto sudah keluar dan memanggilku, "AAAA, Sakura-chan,". Gawat! Apa aku ketahuan?

Dengan ragu aku membalikan tubuhku, "I-iya? Ada apa, Naruto?"

Setelah aku melihat, Naruto malah menarik tangan Sasuke, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke ingin bicara padamu," Dan kulihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Apa yang Naruto lakukan? Jangan-jangan soal yang tadi! Sasuke mendengar bisikan Naruto dengan ragu-ragu, lalu mendekatiku. Gawat, belum lagi ada lumayan banyak pegawai-pegawai yang datang baru selesai mengganti baju sedang memperhatikan kami.

"Sakura," Kami-sama, jantungku benar-benar berdebar-debar. "Ya?" jawabku sambil menunduk.

Sedetik kemudian aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menghangat… Sasuke.. memelukku? Dan didepan banyak pegawai?

"Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Aku bisa merasakan kepala Sasuke membenam dibahuku. Dia malu, ya? Jujur, aku senang sekali. Orang yang kusukai juga menyukaiku.

"TE-RI-MA! TE-RI-MA!" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto menyoraki aku dan Sasuke lalu diikuti para pegawai lainnya. Naruto… Arigatou.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau!" jawabku dengan setulus hatiku. Aku sungguh bahagia walau aku sedikit sedih melihat Naruto, membiarkannya merelakanku pada Sasuke. Gomen, Naruto. Demo, arigatou.

"CIEEE!" kembali, semua yang ada disekitarku dan Sasuke yang tengah berpelukan, menyoraki sambil bertepuk tangan. Lalu aku membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia.

Lama kami berpelukan, aku melepaskannya karena malu. "Err… Maaf," kata Sasuke yang masih memerah wajahnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menatapku. Jantungku masih berdebar. Para pegawai sedikit kecewa karena aksiku dan Sasuke sudah selesai. Hei, kami bukan bintang Dorama!

Sebelum aku dan Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto." Naruto nyengir, "Bukan apa-apa, Teme! Semoga kalian bahagia, ya." Kata Naruto yang kemudian aku dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Lalu kami bertiga pulang bersama sampai berpisah distasiun karena Naruto pulang menggunakan kereta.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"…-chan! Sakura-chan! Hoi, Sakura-chan!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena suara Naruto. "E-eh? Ada apa?" kataku ling lung.

"Air yang kau tuang tumpah tuh!"

Astaga! Aku lupa aku sedang menuang air putih digelas untuk kuminum, tapi karena melamun airnya tumpah kemana-mana.

Waktu jam pulang sudah tiba, aku segera mengganti baju dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu menungguku didepan kafe. Seperti biasa, tak ada obrolan menarik, aku bingung apa obrolan yang menarik. Dan sampai tak terasa kami sudah dijalan yang bercabang ini. Akh, aku jadi benci pada belokan ini, karena dengan adanya belokan ini, Sasuke akan segera pergi. Padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Egoiskah?

"Sampai jumpa," katanya singkat dan akan berbelok. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!

Aku menarik kaus biru yang dipakai Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun," Sasuke berhenti lalu berbalik badan dan menatapku. Aku tertunduk, "Boleh nanti aku menelponmu?"

Sasuke mengusap kepalaku, aku mendongak dan mendapati wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya yang langka ini, adalah harta karun terindahku. "Hn. Silahkan saja. Sekarang, pulang kerumah, lalu jangan lupa makan malam." Aku berdebar-debar. Baru pertama kali Sasuke seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar senang.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkanku. Wajahku masih memanas, walau kata-katanya sederhana, aku benar-benar bahagia.

**,,****,,**

Selesai pulang kerumah, mandi dan makan, aku langsung kekamar dan mengambil ponsel. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menelpon Sasuke. Dengan cepat, aku mencari kontak nama yang akan kutelepon. Setelah tertera nama **Sasuke-kun my Dear **dalam kontak, aku langsung menekan tombol hijau.

Tak lama suara sambungan terdengar, Sasuke menjawab teleponku. "Halo,"

"Sasuke-kun, a-apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak." Terdengar ucapan singkat khasnya dan terdengar angkuh dari seberang telepon. Ingin menangis rasanya. Hey, kau tau? Menghadapi pacar seperti ini harus bisa bersabar.

Sasuke, apa dia tidak mengerti? Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan. Baru saja tadi kau membuatku seang, tapi dalam sekejap, kau hancurkan lagi hatiku. Kenapa selalu seperti itu, Sasuke?

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku memulai pembicaran. Oh, yeah. Selalu seperti itu.

"Belum, aku baru akan makan." Lagi, jawabannya bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Setidaknya, apakah dia tidak menanyakanku? Setega itukah, Sasuke? Apa arti diriku untukmu? Jika memang kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Apakah kata-kata itu hanya permainanmu saja? Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam otakku. Bibirku bergetar menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun.

Sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku bisa sesabar ini menghadapinya karena aku mencintainya, dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku…

"Hkk-ssh…" suara isakku sebisa mungkin kusembunyikan agar tak terdengar oleh Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Saku-"

"Eh, maaf. Tadi aku bersin, jadi hidungku berair. Hehehe," kataku memotong Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit khawatir? Entahlah… Aku masih tertawa bohong menutupi suara tangisku sampai Sasuke mulai bicara, "Hn, Sakura.. 'Dengar tidak, kau?' " Lho? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, apa disana ada Naruto?"

"Iya, dia sedang mampir habis dari toko buku dekat sini."

"Berarti tadi sepulang kerja, Naruto belum pulang?"

"Hn,"

"Ah, kenapa dia tidak bareng saja. Kan satu jurusan!"

"Entahlah. Memang kau lebih suka jika ada Naruto, ya? Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuatku bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi-"

"Kau jenuh kan jika terus berjalan denganku yang tidak ada objek pembicaraan?" tanyanya masih ketus. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan perlahan. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto kan teman kita juga. Apa salah bareng dengan teman? Dia kan temanmu juga!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Besok hari minggu, kan? Sesuai janji kencan kita. Besok kutunggu ditempat biasa jam 11:00"

"Ah, baiklah. Eumh, sampai jumpa. Konban wa, Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne."

Tak lama kemudian aku mematikan ponselku lalu menuju alam mimpi…

**,,****,,**

Matahari pagi sudah tiba dibagian bumi yang kutinggali sehingga menampakan cahaya keemasan memasuki kamarku. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan beres-beres rumah. Setelah selesai, aku, kakak dan ibu sarapan.

"Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu?" tanya kakak saat kami masih sarapan. "Baik-baik saja, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, saking pemalunya pacarmu itu, dia susah sekali untuk diajak kesini. Sakura, cobalah kau bujuk dia. Aku saja melihat fotonya dia sangat keren, bagaimana aslinya?" seru kakak yang terkagum-kagum. Kakak dan ibu memang sudah melihat foto Sasuke diponselku yang diam-diam kuambil gambar Sasuke saat sedang melayani tamu.

Ibu tersenyum kearahku, "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya ibu juga sama penasarannya dengan Aneki-mu, tapi ibu memaklumkannya karena dia juga masih 3 SMU." Ibu memang paling mengerti aku. "Iya, nanti akan kucoba bujuk! Mungkin dia akan datang," kataku tersenyum paksa. Aku sendiri tidak tau kapan kira-kira Sasuke mau main kesini…

**,,****,,**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:07 pagi. Kira-kira sejam lagi waktu janjianku dengan Sasuke. Sekarang aku masih sibuk bercermin. Setelah kecek kembali pantulan diriku dicermin sudah pas dengan dress putih dengan pita dibagian belakang, dan bandana berwarana biru tua dirambut pinkku. Dengan tambahan sepatu kets putih dan tas jinjing cokelat tua.

Setelah memakai alroji biru donker dipergelangan tanganku, aku segera keluar dari kamar dan pamit pada ibu. Kakak? Oh, ayolah. Hari minggu tidak jadi alasan untuk libur kerja kakakku.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME…**

Sekarang, tibalah aku disini. Taman Konoha, dimana biasanya aku dan Sasuke akan bertemu. Kulihat dari kejauhan, ternyata Sasuke sudah duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Sasuke yang menyadari aku berlari kecil mendekatinya segera berdiri dan... tersenyum? Tumben.

Aku membalas senyumnya gugup, "Apa aku terlambat, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku masih gugup. Habis aneh sekali, kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya diam saja sekarang tersenyum lembut padaku. Lalu aku melihat alroji dipergelangan tanganku, dan... Hey, ini baru jam 10:45. Biasanya aku yang akan sampai terlebih dahulu. Ada angin apa ini?

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Tidak, aku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat. Bagaimana kalau kita keMall saja, kau mau?"

Astaga, ini benar-benar Sasuke? Aku masih kebingungan melihat tingkah lakunya. Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun.. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku agak ragu. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang ada difikiran kepala ayamnya itu yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

Sasuke yang kutanya tadi sempat diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum sekali lagi padaku. Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku sukses membuatku berdebar. Lalu Sasuke menatap wajahku, "Sakura, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu. Sebenarnya semalam aku yang menyuruh Naruto kerumahku. Aku ingin tau, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa jadi yang terbaik untukmu," Sasuke tertunduk dengan wajah yang sedikit diwarnai samburat merahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku akan membahagiakanmu kali ini. Hanya karena aku tidak pernah pacaran, aku jadi bodoh untuk membahagiakanmu. Maaf..." Sasuke semakin lama semakin menundukan dirinya sampai saat ini. Dia berjongkok dihadapanku... Aku yang melihat sekaligus mendengarnya saja benar-benar terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah..." kataku sambil memegang kedua tangannya untuk berdiri, ada beberapa orang melihat kami sedang seperti ini, membuatku sedikit malu. Setelah Sasuke berdiri, kami saling menatap. Aku bisa melihat... Mata onyx itu.. tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan dibalas belaian tangannya dipipiku. "Arigatou..." jawabnya pelan, lalu menggandeng tanganku untuk segera beranjak pergi.

Sepenjang perjalanan, aku terus tertawa bersama Sasuke karena obrolan kami tidak seasing kemarin-kemarin. Sasuke kali ini lebih banyak bicara walau terkadang gugup. Sampai diMall juga Sasuke benar-benar seperti kebalikannya. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Sampai saat kami ketoko aksesoris, diam-diam Sasuke membelikanku kalung dengan liontin huruf 'S' yang kemudian dia memakaikannya saat kami sedang makan direstoran.

Sasuke bilang, kalung yang terbuat dari baja ini, inisial namuku dan Sasuke yang harus kujaga. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, inii pertama kalinya aku mendapat hadiah darinya. Sampai tidak terasa malam tiba. Jam perkotaan telah menunjukan pukul 20:15, aku dan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju halte Busway. Hey, Sasuke masih sekolah, jadi dia tidak bisa menggunakan motor atau mobil.

**,,****,,**

Saat ini aku dan Sasuke sedang berjalan ditrotoar jalanan yang sepi. Tempat ini memang biasa sepi jika sudah jam segini. Aku masih harus berjalan sedikit lagi untuk sampai karena Busway yang kami naiki tidak sampai kedaerah kami. Perumahanku dan Sasuke sebenarnya bersebelahan, tapi entahlah kenapa aku dan Sasuke baru kenal dikafe tempat kami bekerja.

"Sakura, nanti aku antar sampai rumah, ya. Sekalian aku ingin bertemu keluargamu."

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanyaku bingung. Habis tiba-tiba saja...

"Hn, apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Tidak. Baiklah..."

Kami diam masing-masing. Sedikit-sedikit aku mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba... Aku merasakan tas jinjingku tertarik oleh sesuatu, sontak membuatku menariknya. Ternyata pria besar dengan tampang sangar sedang menarik tasku.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke ikut menarik tasku. Pria pencopet itu dengan cepat menodongkan pisau. Aku benar-benar takut, jadi aku langsung melepaskan tasku. Tapi Sasuke...

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan saja!" teriakku yang berada dibelakangnya. Sasuke masih berusaha menariknya, pria itu dengan secepat kilat membuat aku membulatkan mataku. Rasanya seperti disetrum ribuan watt.

Pria itu... Menusuk perut Sasuke hingga Sasuke melepaskan tasku. Pria itu menarik kembali pisaunya dan berhasil kabur dengan membawa tasku. Tidak! Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan tasku, tapi Sasuke! Dia meringis kesakitan, aku buru-buru mendekatinya. "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Tasnya..."

"Sudah jangan perdulikan tasnya! Yang penting kau!" Aku ikut berjongkok dengan ambruknya tubuh Sasuke. Gawat, darah segar terus keluar dari perutnya. Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana?

"Sasuke-kun, bertahanlah, aku akan mencari bantuan!" Sasuke kusandarkan dipohon yang letaknya dekat trotoar tempat kami. Aku langsung berlari kejalan raya yang sepi. Kumohon, lewatlah mobil atau motor, kumohon...

Sukses, setelah aku berlari sebentar aku melihat ada cahaya mobil. Dengan nekat, aku menjegat mobil ditengah jalan. Dan mobil Suzuki hitam itu langsung berhenti. Sang pemilik langsung keluar dari mobil. "Ada apa?" tanya pria dengan berambut hitam dan berjanggut ini ramah.

"Tolong, temanku disana! Dia harus kerumah sakit, perutnya tertusuk pisau-"

"Sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan, ayo cepat! Dimana temanmu?"

Segera orang baik hati ini dengan senang hati menolongku. Aku segera berlari melihat Sasuke, sepertinya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan kedalam mobil bagian belakang, sementara aku didepan. Dalam perjalanan pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama 'Asuma'. Dalam perjalanan pula, aku terus berdoa...

**,,****,,**

Sasuke memasuki ruangan UGD, sementara aku masih tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Paman Asuma yang baru kukenal itu masih berusaha menenangkanku.

"Terima kasih, Asuma-jisan. Jika tidak ada jisan, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana..." ucapku masih tersedu.

"Jangan sungkan. Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sakura,"

Berbincang sebentar sambil paman Asuma memberikanku ponselnya untuk menghubungi keluarga Sasuke. Aku segera menelpon rumahnya, dan bisa terdengar, ibunya sangat cemas. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter yang lumayan terlihat tua keluar dari ruang UGD yang didalamnya ada Sasuke. Aku dan paman Asuma mendekati dokter itu dengan penuh tanya. Dokter itu menepuk pundakku pelan, "Maaf, kami tidak bisa melawan kehendak Kami-sama,"

'Dheg!' Apa maksud perkataan dokter ini? Kembali. Dokter itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia sudah meninggal, nak."

"Bohong... Itu tidak benar..." Aku langsung berlari kedalam ruang Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar. Disana... Terbaring Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan beberapa suster yang merapikan beberapa peralatan yang tadi habis digunakan. Kini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan egoku.

"Sasuke-kun... Hiks... Kumohon jangan permainkan aku seperti ini..." Aku langsung memegang tangannya yang mendingin. "Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun! Kau bilang kau akan menemui keluargaku, kan? Ayo bangun!" ucapku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang kuyakini seorang wanita, tengah memelukku. Diiringi dengan pria paruh baya dariku mendekati Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka orangtua Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya wanita muda ini sama tersedunya denganku.

"Maafkan saya... Andai saya tidak dicopet dan andai Sasuke-kun tidak usah menolongku... Pasti tidak akan seprti ini... Hiks..." kataku dengan nada bergetar sambil memeluk ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir yang diberikan Kami-sama." Ucap ayah Sasuke yang mengelus rambutku.

"Itu benar, nak. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," lanjut ibu Sasuke mengeratkan pelukanku. Kini ruangan ini hanya dipenuhi isak tangisku dan ibu Sasuke. Sampai saat suster itu menutup wajah Sasuke dengan selimut putih. Untuk terakhir kalinya... Aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu damai.

**,,****,,**

"Saya berhutang budi pada anda, Tuan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya benar-benar tulus membantu anda!"

Aku yang didepan rumah sakit ini hanya mendengar sedikit perbincangan ayah Sasuke dengan paman Asuma dan melihat mobil ambulance yang siap mengantar Sasuke kerumahnya untuk diurus sebentar dan segera dibawa kepemakaman. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00:23, ibu Sasuke telah menelpon keluargaku. Pagi tiba, aku sama sekali tidak tidur.

Keluargaku akhirnya juga datang kerumah kediaman Uchiha untuk mengantar Sasuke keperistirahatan terakhirnya. Bersama dengan keluargaku, rekan-rekan Sasuke dari sekolah maupun tempat kerja juga ikut serta. Banyak juga perempuan yang menangis kencang saat mendengar kabar. Sekarang pukul 06:30, ambulance kembali berbunyi. Sepanjang jalan aku juga masih diam seakan air mataku benar-benar kering.

Semalaman, ibu dan ayah Sasuke banyak bercerita tentangnya dan tentang Sasuke saat sedang membicarakan aku depan mereka. Tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum pahit. Sampai saat ini, Naruto terus mencoba menghiburku.

Pemakamanpun selesai, sekarang hanya aku... Dan Naruto yang dibelakangku.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau pulang,"

"Aku sudah bilang, kau duluan saja." Jawabku acuh. Diam beberapa saat.

"Sakura-chan, dengar! Apa kau fikir Sasuke akan bahagia melihatmu seperti ini, eh?" Naruto menaruk lenganku sedikit kasar. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Tak lama, air mataku kembali turun.

"Naruto... Kau terlalu baik padaku..."

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin, Sasuke juga pasti begitu. Aku sering melihatmu menangis didekat toilet karena Sasuke. Aku tau, makanya aku menyuruh Sasuke agar kau bahagia. Walau tawa itu bukan untukku, tapi aku senang melihatmu bahagia daripada harus menangis, Sakura-chan..."

Aku malah makin terisak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto lebih tersiksa dariku. Naruto memelukku, "Sasuke pasti akan marah melihat ini. Tapi dia akan lebih marah lagi jika aku biarkan bunga Sakura miliknya layu. Sakura, aku akan membahagiakanmu untuk Sasuke. Jadi, berhentilah terpuruk. Kau masih punya kehidupan yang harus kau jalani."

Perlahan aku sedikit tenang. Sungguh, aku merasa Sasuke sedang memelukku. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto melepas pelukannya. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama menatap batu nisan didepan kami. Aku mendekati batu nisannya, "Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan terpuruk lagi. Tapi kau harus bersedia untuk menempati hatiku, aku selalu mencintaimu." Ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum. Perlahan aku menyeka air mataku dan menengok kearah Naruto yang tersenyum padaku. Lalu aku menghampirinya, kemudian kami berjalan untuk pulang.

Naruto menengok sebentar kearah nisan Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "Hei, Teme. Kau jangan marah, ya, jika suatu hari Sakura-chan mulai jatu cinta padaku!"

Aku menjitak kepalanya. "Kau ini! Sudah, ayo!" kataku langsung menarik paksa Naruto.

Aku memegang lembut bandul kalung yang diberikan Sasuke yang menggantung dileherku sambil tersenyum. Mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta lagi suatu saat. Tapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Walau jatuh cinta pada si rambut duren ini sekalipun.

**-OWARI-**

**Maaf sebelumnya jika cerita ini tidak bermutu. Saia hanya mencurahkan isi hati saia lewat fic ini pada kekasihku tercinta dialam sana. Dengan satu tahun sudah kamu ga ada, aku bikin fic ini. Sampai sekarang aku juga masih sedikit dendam sama preman yang buat kamu pergi. Tapi aku tetep berusaha agar kamu juga tenang disana. I LOVE U...**

**Ada yang berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
